Puzzle Piece
by RobertDowneyJrLove
Summary: He picked up the pieces and put her back together again. He always was good at solving puzzles. A take on the last scene in 'Daddy Issues', revolving around Megan and her feelings as she pours her heart out to Tommy. Sort of. I think.


She's crying. Again.

Not for the first time since the case involving the death of her father started, but she's hoping it will be the last.

She's really not sure how much more she can handle. Her emotions are raw and it's left her with the most awful feeling of vulnerability. She doesn't like all the brokenness and the emptiness. She doesn't like feeling like there's nothing left. She wants to know that she's not completely destroyed. That this case hadn't taken everything out of her but she knows the truth. It has and that just seems to wear on her even more. She can't find anything. The pieces of what she once was seem to vanish the more she tries to pick them up and put herself back together.

She just can't seem to do it and it hurts.

Hurt like hell.

It's why she's here. To be quite frank, the apartment of one Tommy Sullivan is the last place she thought she'd end up but the wounds are fresh and she needs someone to soothe them because she can't do it herself. Even if it only works for a little while. When he answers the door, she pastes this superficial smile on her face and wonders if he'll invite her in. She almost sighs audibly when he does. His apartment is dimly lit and smells vaguely of coffee and aftershave.

He asks her a question - if she's okay, she thinks, she's not too sure because before she can really get her brain under control, her mouth is opening and she's pouring her heart out. He doesn't look shocked, in fact, she doesn't see any emotion registering on his face until she sets in on the one thing that's kept a chasm between them; "...And I've held the past against you for way too long, Tommy. It's just not fair."

She sees it on his face. He's dumbfounded by her revelations but with every word, he takes a step closer; "You're not the man that you were twenty years ago and ever since you've been here, you've been showing me that over and over again."

He's standing in front of her and she's still babbling, unable to keep quiet because the words won't just _stop. _She feels like she has to say this, for her sake more than for his but still, she needs to say it; "I don't even know why you put up with me. I don't."

The tears sting and burn and she wants them to fall but they're caught and she just can't seem to completely break down. She _can't. _There's nothing left to break. Nothing. But he's standing before her, looking at her with those tender blue eyes and that expression of adoration and she thinks he might put her back together. He might pick up the pieces that she can't and fit them together properly. He might be the one to help her when she can't seem to help herself.

"Megan," His tender voice puts an end to her babbling and his thumb swipes at the tears in her eyes. "You're worth it."

His hands cradle her face, fingers tangling in her red hair and she can't help but just revel in his touch. The loving, tender touch that had always been so calming. Lord, has she missed it. She's missed him holding her like this when eye contact seems more intimate and every word spoken is much more private; when the world crumbles away and it's just him and her. It's comforting and nothing seems to matter anymore, not as long as he holds her.

He says nothing but she knows what's about to happen. He wants it but she needs it. She needs to lose herself in something good.

It's teasing at first, slightly awkward and unsure but she responds allowing him to relax into it, drawing her in deep. She reaches for whatever part of him is closest to her hands. Her fingers slip into his belt-loops and her palms curl around his hips comfortably. She's not sure if she pulls him or if it's just him but he takes a step closer and she wants him even closer but this needs to move at his pace, not hers for once. She's held him back for so long, she has to let him have this one. He pulls away only to breath once and smile slightly before he's kissing her again.

Tommy's mouth moves against her own, dominating and demanding but soft, almost as if he's holding back, waiting for her to give him permission. Her hands grope their way up to his shoulders and give him a strong pull. She wants him closer. She wants him to stop holding back. His arms immediately wrap around her body, drawing her in and his mouth demands more, the hesitance disappearing. She wraps her arms around his neck and fists his shirt in the back because she just got him and she'll be damned if she's letting him go anytime soon.

He picks up the pieces and puts her back together.

He always was good at solving puzzles.

* * *

**So, my muse liked having new toys to play around with - he is rather fond of tall red-heads - but he's not quite used to these particular toys. It takes me a few stories to get used to keeping them in character. Forgive me if this isn't up to par. I'm not used to these characters. I just started watching this show in its last season so I'm not accustomed to them yet. Give me time. I'll get used to them soon enough. Leave me some love, Dolls. **

**Love, **

**RobertDowneyJrLove **


End file.
